La passion pour mon ange
by dessengel
Summary: Yaoi! Heero est complètement fou de son duo ! L'amour embrase tout, le coeur, l'âme, et le corps ...lemon


**Titre :** La passion pour mon ange

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages issue de l'animes Gundam Wings ne m'appartienne pas et je me permes de les emprunter un petit peu à leurs créateurs !

Cela fait quand même un petit bout de temps que Heero hante mon esprit et que je le pratique aussi depuis tout ce temps là donc on va dire que lui et moi nous sommes intimes ! Même si les 4 autres je les adores aussi !

**Couples : **Mon favori, le seul et unique 1X2 Heero et Duo !!!

**Genre :**** Yaoi** / POV / Lemon

**Rating : **Je crois que c'est du R ou du T lol, enfin c'est pas très sage c'est ce qu'il faut savoir

**Résumé : **Il y a des gens qui s'aiment, et qui se le montrent physiquement ...

**Bêta Gayana :**

_"Humm… je sais absolument pas quoi dire _

_Mise à part que c'est une petite histoire toute mignonne, très bien écrite et tout dans la délicatesse. _

_Oh, et un grand MICCCIII à Dessy pour ce petit moment de bonheur. _

_Gayana"_

**Note de l'auteur / Dédicaces spéciales: **

Ma toute première fics, on va plutôt dire que c'est un OS mais c'est mon petit bébé à moi, un petit Lemon remplie d'amour et de sentiments comme je les aimes

Soyez indulgent avec moi, c'est ma première fois (0o mais non pas de ce que vous pensez HENTAIIII)

Un spécial merci à ma Catirella-Sempaï, pour m'avoir tant donnée ces temps ci, merci d'avoir accepter de me prêtée ta présentation donc MERCIIIII ma Cat (promis le chaton il va être sage maintenant plus de martinet)

Un grand merci aussi à Ephemeris, Babel56, fallen angel et Lil'boobots de s'être proposées pour être mes bétas, ça m'a touché énormement, j'espère que mes fics vous plairons

Bonne lecture

Dess

* * *

**La passion pour mon ange**

Je rentre dans notre appartement, il y fait sombre et les odeurs n'ont pas changées, ton parfum enivre toutes les pièces ainsi que la totalité de mes sens, tu es là je le sais, je te ressens. J'ai peur que tu te sois encore endormi devant la télé et que ton corps repose sur le canapé du salon, je fais attention à ne pas allumer la lumière ni à faire trop de bruit pour ne pas te déranger dans tes rêves, mon ange.

Je me dirige vers le canapé et regarde la pièce un peu chamboulée par tes soins, tous tes magasines y sont éparpillés, tes livres, tes cours, une cannette de soda posée sur la table du salon et un reste de pizza qui montre que lorsque je ne suis pas là tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu manges, Ton petit bazar est là, mais pas toi ! Une semaine que je suis parti, c'était trop long pour toi, tu pleurais à chaque fois que je t'appelais, mais c'était aussi très long pour moi, trop long… tu m'as tellement manqué. Te faire souffrir me fendais le cœur en deux et mes larmes coulaient silencieusement pendant que ta peine se déversait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je te consolais et tu raccrochais un peu plus rassuré, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Il est plus de deux heure du matin lorsque je regarde la pendule de notre salon. Je suis heureux, j'ai réussi à avoir un avion douze heures plus tôt et grâce à cela avoir douze heure de plus, près de toi. Normalement tu devais venir me chercher demain matin, m'attendre et me sauter dans les bras comme dans les vieux films des années 50/60 que tu affectionnes tant. Pourtant j'ai choisi de te faire la surprise de rentrer plus tôt et de pouvoir sentir ton corps contre le mien, sentir tout ce que tu es et qui me donne une raison d'exister.

Ton corps me manquait trop, tout mon être te réclamait.

L'appartement est plongé dans le noir et les réverbères qui éclairent le loft, que tu as décoré avec goût, font danser les ombres des objets et de mon corps enflammé ! Je décide à me déshabiller complètement pour te prouver que je t'aime, te faire plaisir, te montrer mon corps qui te désire et dont tu es le seul possesseur. Je veux te faire un cadeau comme tu les aimes, te donner mon corps et mon cœur en espérant juste entre apercevoir la beauté de tes yeux qui me regardent, sentir la chaleur qu'ils me procurent lorsque tu m'observes !

Je me dirige vers la chambre et lentement mes mains glissent sur mes vêtements, d'habitude se sont les tiennes. Tu es à quelques mètres de moi je te désire si ardemment. Tu as fait de moi ton esclave car je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. J'hurle intérieurement dès qu'un autre homme t'approche, je te veux mien. Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens, je t'en pris ce soir, et pour l'éternité, sois mien.

Ma veste tombe dans le couloir et mes mains se posent sur mon torse, j'imagine que ce sont les tiennes, et qu'elles déboutonnent un à un ces boutons de chemise si souvent arrachés par tes soins !

La chemise tombe à terre et je retire mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, deux habits complément inutiles lors d'un streap-tease qui se veut des plus érotiques ! Voila la repartie que tu me lances à chaque fois que tu te déshabilles devant moi. J'aime entendre ta voix, les variations, les teintes que celle-ci fait raisonner. J'aime entendre ton rire qui me réchauffe, j'aime savoir que tout ce que tu fais dans ces moments là, n'est que pour moi. Oh mon amour, fait moi vibrer comme à chaque fois que j'aperçois tes yeux, que je sens ton odeur, que je goûte ta peau, que je pénètre ton corps, quand tu dis m'aimer

Mon bas ventre réagit déjà en pensant à ton corps endormi dans nos draps. Je laisse mon esprit imaginer la position que tu peux avoir et quelles parties de ton corps me seront accessibles dès mon entrée dans la chambre ! Oh mon amour ! Je t'aime tellement !

Je déboutonne mon pantalon et il tombe à mes pieds.

Doucement, je caresse l'élastique de mon boxer et passe les doigts en dessous, caressant délicatement les poils de mon pubis. J'imagine que se sont tes mains, qui d'habitude me font cela si bien ! Je passe mes mains sur la bosse retenue par le tissu et j'imagine ta bouche contre la mienne et mes mains dans ton dos. Celles-ci se crispent à cette idée et mon sexe réagit d'autant plus.

Je retire ce rempart de tissu, mon sexe apparaît complètement dressé par les images de ton corps qui défilent dans mon esprit ! J'abaisse ma main pour caresser mon sexe et lui imprimer un léger mouvement de va et viens. Je me calme, tout ceci t'appartiens : moi, mon corps, mon âme ! Je lâche mon sexe et tends la main vers la poignée de porte de notre chambre.

J'entrouvre doucement et commence à voir apparaître l'homme de ma vie dans un amoncellement de draps et de coussins. Tu es nu, je le sais, tu ne dors que dans cette tenue ! J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et pénètre dans la chambre en minimisant au maximum les bruits qui m'entourent et, surtout, mon souffle qui se fait plus rapide.

Je m'approche du lit et te regarde attentivement, mon ange, tu es endormi sur le côté du lit que tu affectionnes tant et ta tête est posée sur le coussin où je dors la nuit quand tu es contre moi. Tu es légèrement replié et tu tiens entre tes bras un de mes tee-shirts. Tu fais ça à chaque fois lorsque je pars, et pour te défendre, tu dis que comme ça au moins tu peux garder un peu de mon odeur. Je t'aime tellement mon amour !

Doucement mes yeux observent ton corps, mon sexe commence à me faire mal, il est tellement tendu !

Je suis tellement excité de savoir que mon ange est là et que je vais pouvoir lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et le reste de ma vie.

Je regarde ton corps, d'abord ton visage angélique, tes deux yeux fermés mais qui expriment d'habitude tant de choses, ta bouche rosée, gourmande et charnue, me donne déjà encore plus envie de toi. Ton nez droit et fin, ton front recouvert de tes cheveux caramels, ton petit menton joueur puis ton cou et ta nuque, j'ai tellement envie de déposer mes lèvres sur ton cou et d'y laisser une marque pour montrer au monde entier que tu es à moi !

Je continue à descendre passant sur tes épaules et ton torse. Je vois un de tes mamelons roses, légèrement pointus mais pas autant que lorsque je les excite, tels les deux plus doux bonbons du monde, encore une fois, j'ai envie de passer ma langue dessus et de sentir ton corps réagir immédiatement.

Il faut que je me calme où je vais te sauter dessus. Je regarde ta natte qui descend le long de ton dos et se finit dans la cambrure de tes reins parfaits, et tes fesses si douces, si fermes, si charnues, si tentantes ! Tu es provocant même lorsque tu dors !

Je remonte vers ton visage et regarde tes yeux. Ils sont ouverts et me regardent avec étonnement, puis tu souris et me sautes au cou ! Tu pleures. Non ! Mon amour, je ne veux pas. Arrête ! Je t'aime tellement.

Tu me regardes et m'embrasses tendrement. Tu as envie de me poser des millions de questions, je le sens mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de toi ! Tu me regardes et remarques soudain mon sexe tendu. Tu rougis et remontes les yeux vers les miens. Tu me souris et reviens m'embrasser.

Soudain je sens ta main entourer mon sexe, je gémis entre tes lèvres, tu souris et me regardes. Tu commences un long mouvement de va et viens, et tu m'allonges sur le dos. Tes mains sont expertes et me masturbent avec une assurance et une dextérité exceptionnelle ! Seul toi, connais mon corps aussi bien. Tu enlèves tes mains et je grogne, mais ta langue prend possession de ma bouche et tes mains caressent mon torse et commencent à jouer avec mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Ta bouche prend alors possession de mon cou et descend le long de mes clavicules et embrasse mon torse.

Soudain je sens tes dents mordiller mes tétons et les lécher pour m'exciter encore plus. Je caresse ton dos et tu me regardes. J'en ai le souffle coupé !

Tes lèvres sont gonflées par l'excitation et tes yeux sont remplis d'amour et de désir. Oh mon ange ! Je te veux tellement.

Tu continues l'exploration de mon corps que tu connais déjà parfaitement et caresses mon ventre jouant avec mes abdos, puis tu descends tes doigts vers mes cuisses et les caresses pour repartir sur mon nombril. Tu fais tout pour ne pas toucher mon sexe dont tu as très envie ! Tu me regardes. Je me souviens la première fois où l'on a fait l'amour et que tu m'as dit qu'étant donné son imposante taille, il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. Depuis je t'ai prouvé de nombreuse fois le contraire.

Tu connais mon point faible et me caresses l'aine, ce qui provoque chez moi des milliers de petits frissons. Doucement ta main se pose sur mon sexe et je soupire de contentement. Tu me masturbes doucement et décalottes complètement mon sexe qui t'appartient. Tendrement ta langue viens caresser de haut en bas ma verge dressée devant toi, avant de prendre en bouche mon gland gorgé de plaisir ! Tu le sucottes et je gémis. Je sens ta bouche descendre lentement et emprisonner mon sexe dans un fourreau de chaleur et de plaisir. Tu suces avec application et aspires aussi profondément, je n'en peux plus, tu m'as tellement excité que je vais jouir si tu continues, mon ange !

Tu remontes le long de mon sexe et gardes mon gland en bouche faisant tourner ta langue autour tout en masturbant mon sexe. Au bout d'une minute, s'en est trop pour moi, je te remonte vers moi et t'embrasses pour me calmer il faut que je te fasse l'amour moi aussi !

Nous nous embrassons passionnément, ta bouche a le goût salé sucré que je connais tant et qui me manque chaque seconde que ma vie fait. Je n'en peux plus et fait passer ton corps en dessous du mien partant à sa découverte. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qui me sont accessibles, je dessine des arabesques sur tout ton corps et lèche tes tétons avidement. Je te laisse même une petite marque à côté de l'un deux, je sens ta verge gonfler contre mon corps, j'ai tellement envie de la toucher. Je me relève un peu et la caresse doucement et je commence une très lente masturbation, tu gémis doucement et me regardes. Oh mon amour si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Je descend doucement mon corps pour pouvoir atteindre ton sexe et commence à le lécher doucement. Tu cambres les reins et je suis obligé de tenir ton bassin pour continuer ce que je fais, tu gémis et pour te laisser te concentrer sur autre chose je présente deux doigts devant ta bouche. Tu les suces avidement en prenant le même rythme que j'impose à ton sexe.

Je me pose entre tes jambes et relève légèrement celles-ci. Je descends ma langue jouant avec tes boules. Tu mords légèrement mes doigts à cause du plaisir que tu ressens. Je descend plus bas et découvre l'entrée de tous les plaisirs, je l'embrasse doucement et commence à te caresser doucement les fesses avec ma seule main de libre. Je pointe le bout de ma langue et commence à te faire découvrir mille sensations. Je retire mes doigts de ta bouche, tu grognes de mécontentement et je souris. Je remonte vers ton visage pour t'embrasser et en profite pour faire glisser un des mes doigts humidifiés dans ton intimité, tu te contractes et te décontractes immédiatement. Je commence à imprimer un petit mouvement et tu gémis, je redescends lécher doucement ton sexe pour te faire oublier la douleur lorsque j'enfonce un deuxième doigt, et je commence à imprimer un mouvement plus important, essayant de te préparer le mieux possible.

Dans un murmure, tu me dis que tu as envie de moi, je me place entre tes jambes et viens t'embrasser et continuer à caresser ton corps. Lorsque mes doigts sortent de ton intimité, tu gémis et je viens me placer doucement devant ton entrée chaude et te pénètre doucement. Tu te cambres et prends mes fesses pour que mon sexe te pénètre plus ! Je m'enfonce complètement en toi, tu gémis ! Je m'arrête deux minutes, te caresse, te regarde, embrasse tes lèvres, commence un long va et viens, et commence à te faire l'amour. Je murmure ton prénom, Duo si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Je continue de t'aimer encore plus et je te fais l'amour. Mes coups de reins se font plus rapide et je caresse en même temps ton sexe, tu cries ton plaisir et j'aime ça ! Tu hurles mon prénom dans une litanie. Je touche ton point le plus sensible et tu te contractes. Je sens que je vais jouir et je te le dis, tu me regardes et je te donne un coup un peu plus profond et plus violent. tu cries et te contractes et je me repend en toi, je gémis et tu me regardes et m'embrasses. Une larme coule sur ta joue, je la rattrape avec ma langue.

Je me retire de toi et tu gémis, ton sexe toujours dur entre mes doigts attend sa délivrance et je te donne tout le plaisir et les forces qu'il me reste. Je suce avidement l'objet de tous mes désirs et dans un dernier mouvement tu gémis et me donne la liqueur salvatrice. Je lèche tout et viens embrasser tes lèvres pour partager la saveur de ton intimité.

Tu te blottis contre moi et ronronnes de plaisir, je nous recouvre du draps et te serre dans mes bras où tu te blottis encore un peu plus ! Ta tête posée sur mon épaule et moi caressant tes cheveux défaits.

Je t'aime Duo Maxwell et cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Tu me regardes et me pleures dans les bras !

Je…je…je.t'ai..t'aimes plus que t..t…out au monde Heero, me dis-tu dans un sanglot.

Je te berce et t'embrasse, tu te reposes dans mes bras et je continue à te caresser, je suis bien près de toi. Tu enlèves la couverture de mon corps et regardes mon torse, mes abdos, et tu poses ta main près de mon nombril, caressant ma toison pubienne comme j'aime que tu le fasses !

Et puis tu me regardes avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux et prends mon sexe dans ta main et m'embrasses

La nuit ne fait que commencer, j'ai toujours envie de toi mon ange………… Ma passion pour toi sera éternel !

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lut ! 

Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, enfin cela me ferait super plaisir à moi en tout cas

Mici


End file.
